¿quien es? fue lo primero que pensó
by DecuirS
Summary: "sexo" en su vida esa palabra le había causado tanto miedo como en este momento. -Y el resultado de este juego ¿te parece atractivo?hermano- le preguntó con una sonrisa mal intencionada, mientras lo sostenía por el cuello-fue placentero como me explicaste, aniue- le respondió.


-ya llegue- grito, al entrar por la puerta de su casa no hubo respuesta "tal vez salió a comprar" pensó ella, llego hasta su cuarto, decidida a cambiar su uniforme a su habitual, pero antes de llegar hasta donde se encontraban guardado sintió que la rodeaban de la cintura y le cubrían la boca con la otra mano -Si gritas matare a toda persona importante para ti- le dijo aquella persona que se encontraba detrás de ella tapándole la boca, entonces un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo al sentir que respiraba cerca de su cuello y notó que su aliento tenía un delicioso sabor a dulce -"pero que estoy pensando"- con los ojos húmedos por el miedo que le producía estar en esa situación, tan solo pudo mover la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo como respuesta-de acuerdo, pues empecemos – le dijo dándole vuelta para que quedar frente a frente- Amai…Amaimon- el terror la invadió al reconocer a la persona que se había colado a su casa y que la retenía en contra de su voluntad- ¿Qué quieres de mí?- dijo con un hilo de voz, pero audible para aquel que se encontraba a escasos centímetros de su rostro- pues he investigado que es lo que le divierte a los humanos y encontré que tener sexo es una actividad que practica toda la humanidad , y también aniue me ha dicho que se siente como cuando pruebo una paleta y que para hacerlo se necesita de una hembra humana y estar en un lugar a solas, también me dijo cuál es el proceso y me mostro uno de sus mangas–"sexo" esa palabra y la voz monótona y aburrida con la que lo dijo hizo que apenas se pudiera mantener en pie, la desesperación le entro- ¿Por qué yo?- esa pregunta lo tomo con sorpresa y se mantuvo callado por unos segundos para después responder- porque por el momento eres la única humana con la que he tenido contacto físico en estos últimos 200 años- le dio una sonrisa, en la cual sus colmillos estaban expuestos -¡muy bien! Basta de preguntas ¡tengamos sexo!- después de pronunciar eso la tomo de la barbilla y antes de poder decir algo sintió que el invadió su boca sin permiso, con todas sus fuerzas trataba de apartarlo pero cada vez que lo intentaba él se negaba y como respuesta la atraía hacia su cuerpo con más intensidad, ese salvaje e inesperado beso tardo varios segundos antes de disolverse por que Amaimon se dio cuenta que su compañera no podía llevar el ritmo de su lengua, antes de que Shiemi pudiera digerir todo lo que había sucedido hasta ahora, él se había concentrado en el siguiente paso – ahora lo que sigue es quitarte la ropa – lo que dijo la volvió loca – te sonrojaste – a él esa reacción le parecía divertida, comenzó desabotonando la blusa del uniforme, pero en el tercer botón llego al limite su paciencia y de una sola vez se deshizo de esta, observó que aquella chica tenía un voluptuoso cuerpo, miró sus grandes pechos que estaban sujetos con un sostén blanco el cual desabrocho, él debía de seguir con el plan. La recostó en el suelo, tomo uno de sus pechos y lo comenzó a lamer como si de un dulce se tratara, pasó al siguiente –por… por favor… pa..para- la pobre chica entre miedo y excitación apenas podía escuchársele gemir y tratar de completa la oración, mientras tanto él se concentraba en lamer y dar pequeñas mordidas a sus pezones los que se encontraban muy duros por la estimulación que recibían por parte de la lengua de este, mientras hacía esto bajo sus manos hasta la falda de Shiemi, comenzó con rozar su feminidad, lo cual a ella le producía una oleada de placer ¡siquiera recordaba cómo llegó a esto!, por su parte el comenzaba a aburrirse de lamer esa parte de ella, bajo hasta su intimidad sin antes deshacerse de sus bragas y comenzó a lamer, "sabe raro" pensó al dar las primeras lamidas pero al acostumbrarse al sabor le pareció algo repentinamente rico. Ella estaba a punto de explotar al sentir como su lengua rosaba por su clítoris y le producía una deliciosa sensación, como sus firmes manos se aferraban a sus piernas y hacían que las mantuviera abiertas para poder saborearla con más libertad, sentía un calor por todo su cuerpo "delicioso" pensó. Entonces con un poco de curiosidad el introdujo uno de sus dedos en ella con mucho cuidado introdujo otro tratando de no lastimarla con sus garras. Comenzó dando círculos con ellos dentro de ella sin dejar de lamer y saborear su feminidad. En esos momentos sintió la delicada chica una sensación desconocida, había tenido su primer orgasmo al tener a Amaimon haciéndole sexo oral tan deliciosamente, el sintió como se contraían las paredes de ella sobre sus dedos- ¿te sucede algo?- le pregunto al darse cuenta que su compañera se trataba de aferrar al frio suelo, su espalda se curveaba y evitaba que su gemido fuese oído por Amaimon- no…no –" el peor momento paso" pensó ella – ¿entonces?…- el todavía se encontraba entre sus piernas – me.. me pro..provocó un or..orgasmo- dijo ella con tanta vergüenza y sonrojada a mas no poder- aniue me contó sobre eso me pregunto ¿Cómo se siente?- preguntó el con su voz monótona y olvidando la situación en la que estaba- bi…bien- respondió – ¿podría yo sentir uno?¿cómo hago que pase?- ella se dio cuenta que esas preguntas no la llevarían a algo bueno- pro.. Prométeme que no vas a la lastimar a nadie que yo conozca y hago que sienta uno- sacó valor de donde no tenía para decir eso pero al final de cuentas se arrepintió de haberlo dicho-muy bien, te prometo no matar a nadie que sea importante para ti ¿satisfecha?- y con un hilo de voz respondió –sí, pon..ponte de pie- entonces el siguió la orden y se levantó de la ya cómoda posición en la que se encontraba, ella comenzó a buscar la forma de deshacer de la ropa del demonio que se encontraba justo enfrente de ella pero el terror le invadió al recordar lo que iba a hacer a continuación –no puedo- dijo ella de forma poco audible pero que a pesar de eso el, la escuchó- ya- dijo el deshaciéndose de las prendas que ella deseaba quitar, "es muy grande" ella pensó al observar lo que iba a tener en unos momentos dentro de su boca. Lo tomo con una mano y comenzó masajeándolo con delicadeza, y también con mucho miedo, sentía que cada momento que pasaba "eso" se hacía cada vez más grueso y duro, el la miraba con curiosidad y estaba un poco desconcertado por que la chica comenzó a lamer su """""" como si se tratase de una paleta, veía que ella no lo disfrutaba pero que al contrario el la estaba pasando genial-me gusta cómo se siente- dijo animado e indujo a la chica a meterlo en su boca, el sabor para ella era desagradable, con su lengua le daba pequeñas lamidas y sus dientes le producían gran placer al rosarlos, hasta que un líquido salado inundo la boca de la chica e hizo que esta quisiese escupirlo pero el demonio aplicaba fuerza para que ella no pudiera liberarse- ¿con que esto se siente?- dijo Amaimon después de haber experimentado esa sensación que por el momento le era desconocida, Shiemi aún se encontraba tosiendo a su lado - …-no hubo respuesta de ella – ahora, el siguiente paso- eso la sorprendió al tener en mente lo que iba a suceder y lo que no podía evitar. El hizo que se volviera a recostar, se puso sobre ella y comenzó a entrar en ella pero se dio cuenta que ella enterró las uñas en su espalda que se encontraba cubierta de la poca ropa que le quedaba encima, y comenzaron a rodar lágrimas de su rostro – ¿duele?- pregunto mirándola al rostro y deteniendo lo que estaba haciendo –mucho –eso lo sorprendió -¿Qué hago para que no te duela- "sácalo" pensó pero sabía que esa propuesta iba a hacer negada- hazlo despacio-entonces el continuo entrando en ella con mucho cuidado y cuando estuvo dentro comenzó a moverse lento para no lastimarla, y después de unos momentos incremento la rapidez en la que se movía, Shiemi se olvidó del dolor que sintió al principio y comenzó a sentir placer y como respuesta gemía muy ruidosamente. En cuestión de minutos los dos llegaron al clímax en el cual él se aferró a la piel de ella y ella a la espalda de él. Después de unos instantes el salió de ella – tuvimos sexo y como prometí no voy a dañar a nadie que sea importante para ti, así que me voy – con un movimiento de su mano apareció otra vez vestido y con una paleta en la mano y se inclinó para estar a la altura de la ya exhausta chica que se encontraba recostada en el suelo- un gusto Moriyama Shiemi – el desapareció de su cuarto y desesperada se levantó del suelo fue a vestirse y limpiar el piso donde se encontraba un lago de fluido de los dos, después de esto temblando aun entro a su baño a hacer una exhaustiva limpieza de su cuerpo. Y cansa se recostó en su cama y callo en un grato sueño sin antes llorar y desahogarse por el momento que había pasado por culpa de Amaimon.

Al día siguiente se encontró con unos grandes golpes en todo su cuerpo que no se hicieron notar la noche pasada. Y con los que tendría que lidiar. Decidida, se arregló para ir a sus clases en la Academia de la Vera Cruz. Todos sus amigos se dieron cuenta de ello y la interrogaron a lo cual ella contestaba con "me caí, por regar las plantas del jardín de mi abuela"y trataba de mentir con una sonrisa que se deformaba hasta llegar a ser una mueca, hasta que la profesora Kirigakure la tomo desapercibida la aparto de los demás de su clase y le pregunto lo que pasaba, entonces Shiemi se lanzó a sus brazos y le contó todo lo sucedido. Shura al escuchar todo eso, hizo un llamado al director de la escuela quien con una sombría mirada contesto – me encargare de esto, le avisare en el proceso, mientras tanto lleve a Shiemi- san a un chequeo médico para verificar que no está muy lastimada o que pueda estar esperando un engendro; por que como sabe los demonios son más eficaces en ese aspecto- lo que le dijo hizo que le recorriera un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo a Shura, la cual miro a la indefensa chica que se encontraba llorando aun a su lado- Shiemi-san tenemos que ir al médico –fue lo único que pudo decirle a lo cual esta asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

No me maten es mi primer intento de escribir algo…. Y pues como es una de las parejas que me encanta… y también se han de haber dado cuenta que no soy buena con eso del lemon …. No sé si continuar o no, ustedes digan (bueno eso si alguien lo leyó… mi autoestima esta por los suelos ¿verdad?)


End file.
